1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the on-site generation and storage of electricity using a rain water collection tank as a gravity-driven force to generate electrical energy.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,078 to Cieslak Jr. granted 3 Sep. 2002 discloses a system for gravity generation of electricity which includes upper and lower water reservoirs with a conduit between the reservoirs and a pump to continuously pump water from the lower reservoir to the upper reservoir.
U.S. Published Application 2007/0248339 to Akiyama, filed 20 Apr. 2006, discloses a system for generating electricity for a structure, such as a home or building, receiving a water supply under pressure, comprising a plurality of oscillating tanks adapted to move from an upper position to a lower position by gravity, means to fill a tank with water from the water supply when the tank reaches its upper position, means to empty the water in the tank when the tank reaches its lower position by gravity, said water being passed back into the structure water supply, a generator having a shaft, means to turn the shaft by the oscillating movement of the tanks.